Example Arcana
This is an example of how an Arcana sheet could look. It's suggested that you follow this example. You can start playing without getting your Arcana approved for play, but if you want to be sure that everything is tip top, contact a moderator for review. Last updated 20/7/17. This space, that is now filled with an introduction for how to use the example sheet? Use it to give a brief Arcana introduction. Examples of details to include: sfx-effects, brief rep, notable users. Usage What profession is this magic used in? Are there a few of them? Are there rivaling Arcanas within that particular field of expertize, or is this the only one? Spells What kind of cool fantasy stuff does this Arcana do? What kind of spells does it include? Below is an example from the Minor Smithing Arcana. You can include as many spells as you want, but a minimum of five is suggested. Consider what would be practical for that particular Arcana. A spell, contrary to an entire Arcana, is one specific effect. Remember that Arcanas are constructed around usage/profession more than they're grouped according to spells. This means that they're geared for different things, but can still borrow spells from each other. Sharing spells and how to perform them is common courtesy among fair minded magi scholars, but to be clear it's also a matter of intellectual property. Some magi guard their spellwork jealousy, and some outright steal some parts of an arcana in order to make their own better. It's a matter of much debate and heated discussion, but that there's a level of cross-intellectual pollination between different arcanas is inevitable. An example would be Fire Kindle, which is a very common fire-related spell. So common, in fact, that both bakers and soldiers might include it in their own Arcanas. But a spellfighter Arcana - like the Iron Soldier's Arcana - would have other spells that distinguish it, like offensive battlemagic rather than Shape Metal. Many arcanas have a basic foundation of easier spells that are used every day, and then one to three highly specialized, difficult spells that make out the true brilliance of the creator and ensured it could become an Arcana on its own rather than a sub-category of one that already existed. Note! The spells are to be considered a loose handbook for what the Arcana can be used for, but feel free to make a master of the Arcana improvise within their particular skillset. It's not a rigid system, although going outside of these more established spells can be considered a milder version of Raw Casting, and is thus more prone to failure. The below list is for the things a graduate of the Arcana is sure to be able to do. Casting What kind of casting technique does this Arcana apply? This is the physical movement required to come in Harmony with your own mana, and to eventually get to the effect of the spells. Casting can be something you do in the now, to activate the magic - direct casting - or something you do over time, to imbue something with magic - indirect casting. Most of the time, an Arcana includes both, but it depends on its specific usage. Examples of (direct) casting: incantation, rune etching, singing, dancing, specific gestures (describe them!). Examples of (indirect) casting: planting seeds, writing a book, making ink. Harmony Harmony is a word that describes the kind of mental state you need to achieve in order to perform this particular kind of spellwork. It doesn't have to be simple, but is usually centered around the Arcana's philosophy and view of life. Feel free to describe not only the emotion that is required for Casting within the Arcana, but also the Arcana's core belief system, in this heading. Examples of different Harmonies: wrath, lust, desire, hatred, comradery, attatchment, detachment, pain, pleasure, love. Examples of Arcana philosophies: All things shall pass, love conquers all, let it go. Origins Where did the Arcana come from? Was it used for the same purpose as it's used today? Who made it and why? Reputation Lastly, is the Arcana ridiculed or respected? Why? Category:Minor Arcanas